


Vampires are not What They Seem

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ass Kink, Boyfriends, I wrote this in 30 minutes, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Beta Read, again im sorry, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Vampire Au where Junmyeon is obsessed with Yifan's ass and likes to embarrass him.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Vampires are not What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this in 30 minutes and idk what to think of it. I'm not proud, but I made a pact that when I do a writing challenge I'm gonna post it right after, so....let me know what you think.

Let Yifan tell you that having a vampire for a boyfriend was not what one would call dangerous or adventurous. Trust him when he says that it seems like the exact opposite. 

Sometimes Yifan is just walking to class when his boyfriend pops out of nowhere and decides to embarrass him in front of everyone in the halls. 

Most of the time, he wishes the Earth would swallow him whole while half the time he wants to grab a stake and threaten Junmyeon into silence for the rest of his life. Why does he always have to be embarrassed? Yifan doesn’t know, but his vampire boyfriend sure has some reason behind it. 

Right now, Yifan is walking back to his apartment when he feels a hand smack his ass hard, a chuckle following as the culprit walks past him to his door. “What a pretty butt you have, babe.” 

Yifan's entire face flooded with heat, his cheeks a rosy red as he glared at his boyfriend before ignoring him as he opened the door and allowed Junmyeon in. 

“What is with you and embarrassing me?” Yifan snapped, setting his coffee on the counter as he swiped his hoodie from over his head. 

Junmyeon only smirks at him, sauntering forward and gripping his face between his hands. “You’re just so adorable when you blush. Plus, I’m not lying about the ass. It’s right there, so why not seize the day?”

“You’re such a prick.” Yifan scoffed, rolling his eyes but not moving his face from the vampires grip.

“Yeah, but I’m your prick. You love me, don’t you, FanFan?” Junmyeon teased, reaching up to get closer to that crimson red face.

Releasing a deep breath, Yifan sighed out an “I guess,” before the vampire decided that that wasn’t enough.

Spinning the younger around, Junmyeon pinned him against the table, making the other feel small under his gleaming red eyes. “Are you sure that’s your answer?” The older’s fangs peaked out from the smirk that graced his beautifully pale face.

Gulping dramatically, Yifan squints his eyes, shrugging before he says, “Why don’t you try and change my mind?” 

“Provocative, I like it.” Junmyeon smiles wickedly before sweeping Yifan into his arms and whisking him to his bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


The next time Junmyeon shows up, he’s passing by Yifan’s locker, groping his ass with a “Hey cutie, you have a nice ass,” and then he is gone, leaving Yifan to die of humiliation.

“That son of a bitch-” Yifan is about to curse out his locker until Sehun and Zitao come up to him, smiles of their own adorning each of their young faces. 

“Hi fan-ge,” Zitao announced, eyes red themselves as he held Sehun close to his side. “Whatcha doin’?”

Another deep breath and Yifan is replying, “Nothing much, what do you want?”

Sehun smirked at the older before asking, “Was that Junmyeon hyung flirting with you?”

The blush on Yifan’s cheeks deepens and starts to paint his neck and ears a blood red, “Maybe,” he swallowed, trying to keep himself from being so obvious about his shame. 

Zitao gives Sehun a look before both of them burst into laughter, catching the attention of many others in the hallways. 

“It worked,” Sehun wheezed out, trying to catch his breath before continuing to speak.

Zitao looked at his boyfriend adoringly, “Of course it did, the idea came from a genius.”

“Wait,” Yifan gritted out, “you two got him to do that?” 

Nodding, Sehun has finally caught his breath, licking his lips and looking at the older. 

Another deep breath later and Yifan is just letting it all go, humiliation still bright on his cheeks, but pride lifting his shoulders and head. “Get out of my sight before I stake both of you.” He says calmly, glaring as the two scamper away from the taller.

Now he needed to calm down and just go to class. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon appeared in his apartment this time, scaring the ever living shit out of Yifan as he grips Yifan’s ass cheek in a hand. 

“Jun!” Yifan chided, clutching his chest as he keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

The vampire smirks mischievously, hands now next to his hips as he looked at his boyfriend. “What?” He asked innocently.

“Please, don’t do that again. I thought I was about to have a heart attack.” The taller breathes out, lowering his hands and drinking some of the water he had originally come in the kitchen for - or at least what was left of it. 

“Alright, I’m sorry, baby.”

“What are you here for this time?”

“I only wanted to see you. It sucks because my mom has been keeping me away from you.” 

“She still hates me?” Yifan asked, shoulders falling. He had done a lot to try and get that woman to like him, but it just didn’t happen. She didn’t like Yifan one bit. 

“Sadly, I don’t understand how she can’t love you, you’re my soulmate.” A small smile graces the vampires pallor complexion. That smile was so contagious that Yifan couldn’t help the little smile that crossed his own mouth. 

Yifan decided to change the topic, Junmyeon was here to spend time and what better way than to offer his boyfriend something he couldn’t resist. “Do you want a drink?” 

The human sipped his water, waiting for a reply. The answer was very obvious, especially with the way Junmyeon eyed him with glowing red eyes and hunger. 

  
“I would love to.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2), I'm a multifandom so come interact with me!


End file.
